Spark of a Moment
by Drakena the Destroyer
Summary: Set during the film, while treating injured men, a small moment happens between Mina Harker & Henry Jekyll. From Mina's POV, please read and review!


** Title: _Spark of a Moment_**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't LXG, which belongs to 20th Century Fox and the creative mind of Alan Moore & Kevin O'Niel. Mina Harker is copyright to Bram Stoker and Henry Jekyll & Edward Hyde are copyright R. L. Stevenson.  
  
**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, thought I'd write a short story until I can figure out how to continue _**Black Summons**_. There was the scene where Henry and Mina were in the medical bay treating patients, and there was a moment between the two characters where Henry hands these bandages to Mina. You have to wonder what the heck Mina was thinking when Henry approached her. So here is a description of Mina's thoughts during the scene.

* * *

I was treating the injured men in the infirmary, cleaning and sealing wounds. Luckily I had drained the blood of so many snipers in Venice that I was not interested in feeding on anyone. When I was about to run out of gaze bandages from patching up scratches and gashes, _he_ suddenly approached me. His hands were full of fresh bandages, lacking his black jacket his white sleeves were rolled up to his elbows to keep blood from the wounds of his patients off the fabric.  
  
"Hey," he said softly, smiling. Not the triumphant smile from when he saved the ship, but a warm, kind smile was on his pale face. In his gray-blue eyes was a more friendly look, not the nervous and hostile look. Maybe his mood was affected by Tom's optimism. The doctor placed one handful of fresh gaze into the open hand I automatically held out, his smooth fingertips brushing my palm. There was some sensation from his touch... something like a spark... it was too strange for me to explain it.  
  
He turned away to tend to the injured men, being the good doctor he is. I stared after him for a second, then I tossed some of the rolls of gaze onto a bedside table and I began attending to another patient. After I patched up the gash on the man's head, I looked around to locate the doctor in his duty. He was not in the room anymore, he must have moved to another room to treat more patients. He might return to check on the men or help me out.  
  
As I treated other injured crewmen, I thought about the good doctor. When he came into the _League_, he was always shy. Whenever I was in the same room with him, he would only say little and shy away, stand in the shadows, silent as the grave. In Venice, I could tell he was frightened, he grabbed my hand when the bombs went off and I grasped back because I was a little frightened too. When the traitor was revealed to be Dorian Gray, the bombs were set off in the ship. If it was not for the doctor finding the courage to release the beast within him, everyone would have been dead and the ship would be lying at the bottom of the ocean.  
  
Perhaps finding his bravery gave him confidence to approach me and not shy away. I wonder, whenever the doctor glanced in my direction, is it him who looks at me? Or is it the beast watching through the doctor's eyes from within? The beast within the good doctor... a beast indeed, rude, aggressive... the list of evils can go on forever.  
  
It is hard to believe that a monster and a man of medical science could share a body. I am also a monster of some sort and a woman of science, so I am not that different from him. The monster he can become has killed, I had allow the vampire within me to kill. At least he and I both realize that we are not alone, we are both fighting our demons.  
  
I saw him return to the room, checking the patients I had just tended. He checked every man in the room, then he glanced at me.  
  
"Well done, Mrs. Harker," he said. He smiled proudly at me, pleased by the work I had done.  
  
"Thank you, doctor," I replied. I was not as skilled as him or Nemo's medics in medicine. At least the doctor thought I did well in tending the injured men.  
  
The doctor's name is Henry Jekyll, he transforms into a brute named Edward Hyde. I know Henry is a good, caring man, trying to struggle with the monster. Whatever the sensation in his gentle touch meant, it was a spark of a moment between us.

* * *

**End Note:** Yeah, that was rather lousy. Let me know what you readers think please. 


End file.
